RPG: Deadpool&Lacey
by somethingunwritten
Summary: When Lacey Napier  JOKERS DAUGHTER  leaves Gotham trouble seems to follow her. JJ Jameson gets shot for his controversial articles about the villains on the rise creating choas in New York City. Lacey meets Wade Wilson.. can they help each other?
1. General admin etc

Before you read please note

this was taken from an RPG written by myself and a friend. I have only written the "Laceys View" parts.

Wade Wilson aka Deadpool, I do not own this character or "Wades View"

read enjoy the chapters are short and conclusion is unknown at this point.

I own the Character Lacey, Lacey Napier is the 19 year old daughter of the Joker. Shes had problems in the past with drugs and alcohol. Leaving Gotham city after a struggle with power against other young villians she ended up in New York city.

Enjoy my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Laceys View:

**Leaving Gotham City didnt seem such a good idea now, she had only being in New York City a few weeks yet it seemed to be in almost as much choas with the rise of villain activity putting pressure on heroes to reveal there identity or go down as vigilantes. Lacey had found herself at the Daily Bugles Annual charity event, the building was amazing, the high windows that showed off New York city Lacey couldnt help but admire the beautiful dark blue sky. photographers where every where along with famous superheroes, masked and unmasked... Jonah Jameson had being putting pressure on a lot of heroes and the papers reflected that. Lacey walked through the busy halls as people chatted others held note books and cameras getting interviews each one pushing for the best story as a young man holding a camera pushed by her turned back pushing his thick glasses up against his nose.  
"sorry.."  
he said, Lacey looked down at his press badge; it read Peter Parker. She smiled waving her hand as if to say its okay and he walked off as he started taking photos as Mr Jameson got up on stage ready to make a speech. Lacey looked at him taking out her phone she wanted to learn about what went on in New York but she knew this wasnt the place to find out but Mr Jameson seemed to have a knack for pissing off villains.  
"Thank you all for coming"  
he began as the lights started to flick, only a few people seemed distracted but Lacey knew something was wrong. But he carried on talking, like it was normal. Before long the lower totally turned out and everyone was in darkness some people got out there lighters , some had touches but Lacey turned to look out the window it seemed the whole city had gone out Mr Jameson tried to keep everyone calm from the stage he himself didnt know what was going on but before he could finish his safety speech a shot could be heard, a moan and a pile of people running to help Mr Jameson who appeared to have being shot Lacey turned seeing the man/or woman it was hard to tell who seemed to be holding the gun that had shot him sneak off she was determined to find out who he was so as everyone panicked she headed off for the shooter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Wades View:

As the shot was Pulled WAde was a couple of seconds late from taking down the guy behind it.  
"**T-BONE, YOURE GOING DOWN LIKE THE T-BIRDS IN GREASE TWO WITH THE RATINGS SO LOW NO ONE CARED"**  
They had a brief fight but like always the bad guy was able to get away but why after JJJ?He knew he could just go down there like he was but he couldnt stay , he quickly changed his appearance , losing the guns from the naked eye and he got down to the main part, but he wanted to know what JJJ was doing here today and talking about.  
Seeing a blonde female he made his way over.  
"**Hey what happened?"**  
He asked first.


	4. Chapter 4

Laceys View:

**Lacey looked around everyone was panicked, and seemed to be rushing around the heroes that had attending the ceremony as themselves were trying to work out what was going on and Lacey was trying to blend in though she was more noticeable than she realised. Dressed to kill in her bright red coat which she had purposely made gun pockets for. Turning to the gun she smiled with a cheeky grin, she looked back at the stage a few heroes where all over JJJ's ass but Lacey was no hero, yet part of her wanted to be there too. she looked at him.  
"Looks like the city blacked out and John Jameson got shot.."  
she said looking the guy up and down he didnt look like a hero or a reporter she wondered what the hell he was doing here. taking her fake id from her pocket which made her she smirked.  
"i know your not a reporter"  
she hoped, and pretended to flash her id.  
"and you certainly dont look like a masked villain, or a hero...so who exactly are you?"  
she said as some random guy pushed past her, he seemed to know her over but she often hid what she could achieve. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wades View:**

**Looking at the pretty female Wade just gave a bright grin.  
"To be honest i'm many things but what are you?"  
He asked, he stood in place not moving but something about her didnt seem to fit for him.  
"Because ya a young girl in this place and interested in JJ..."  
before he could finish he looked around and police and paramedics were forming he had no idea and thought he had to leave..  
"thats my cue to leave ive lost my idea...and with yours Fake you might wanna join me"  
With that he turned and left wanting to get out of there as soon as he possible could **


	6. Chapter 6

**Laceys View:**

**Lacey raised her eye brow, clearly her questioning didnt scare him or the fact she was a reporter but maybe he saw through that it was fake. she gulped.  
"I work for the paper of course im interest..."  
she out off as she saw the police and paramedics turning her back to most of the action this was some where she really didnt want to be and he had the same idea she raised her eye brow laughing, as he spoke.  
"so your not really legit either.. "  
she looked at her id then him, and realised she had put her foot in it anyway with her phrasing _either_ idiot! she thought to herself and followed him out, walking past people who headed back she brushed her hair hand.  
"how did you know i wasnt a reporter?"  
she said simply she wanted to know who he was...did she even trust him? she frowned putting her head down and pulling him into the lift just as the cops pasted them. by now the power was just coming back on who ever had got to JJJ had connections. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Wades View:**

**finding the quickest way out he took the back door, it wasnt surrounded yet as the police had the main entrance, wade just tried to get to the side walk to walk away, to be honest most scenes were easy to get away and that was just proven.  
"Ya too hot to be."  
turning his head to looked at her.  
"If you said a hooker i would of believed that, plus i got 20 bucks if ya a hooker can i get some head?"  
He laughed and then smirked as he walked, was he being serious? he didnt waste time and that crazy mind of his worked strangely **


	8. Chapter 8

**Laceys View:**

**Lacey followed him out thank god they had gotten away from the police but she had to admit he was good, usually she would have set some kind of alarm off. she wasnt good at things like that she was messy, but Gotham didnt ask you to be good at what you do just get it done she smiled, then laughed.  
"half the girls in there were practically wearing belts..so that doesnt turn you on does it?"  
not that she was dressed any better in a short little shirt and a simple top she smiled looking at him, she wasnt even sure if his hooker comment was true.  
"well then you have a good guess on you.. or you tell a good joke"  
she rolled her eyes as they walked the streets.  
"but i dont come cheap..besides...i found better ways of making money.."  
she said turning to him she was almost his height in killer 5 inch heels she smirked. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Wades View:**

**Looking at her he smirked.  
"So for the right price you do fuck?"  
He asked but he was now on his mental side the one that wanted what it wanted his mind was a strange thing.  
"So how much you offer?"  
Wade looked at her to hear what her reply would be back to that **


	10. Chapter 10

**Laceys View:**

**Lacey laughed and raised her eye brow.  
"your kidding right your really gonna ask a random girl to fuck you...for money?"  
Lacey looked down, because for the right price she was actually considering it. she loved money. more money meant a better life- and sex was just sex it meant nothing. she'd learnt that much since moving to Gotham she laughed.  
"How much you gotta offer Mr..?"  
she shook her head as they walked asking him to tell her his name. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Wades View:**

**"Pfft...Hookers are random, i dont date em marry em and have kids with him"  
thinking to him self he was having a conversation it was weird how that mind worked.  
"Plus how much you wanting?"  
He asked her as he turnt his head  
"all i got is 20 bucks on me, and i aint getting anything till i do a job"  
He laughed as he turned taking another side walk, the shooting of JJJ was like a forgotten memory Wade only cared about himself. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Laceys View:**

**Lacey smirked and looked at him laughing.  
"whooa, your getting a little ahead of yourself clearly you've met some bunny boiler hookers.."  
she didnt quiet get that he was talking to himself- she was used to being around the crazy so it was almost normal she looked at him shaking her head.  
"20 bucks.."  
she came up close to him and smiled.  
"will get you nothing but a kiss sweetheart"  
she looked down at him with a smile then back at his face there eye levels almost meet when she wore heels yet it was like he was hiding something like this wasnt him she smiled.  
"and what do you do for work?" **


	13. Chapter 13

Wades View:

Looking at her Wade laughed  
"**you suck and for work?"**  
would he tell her the truth or lie? But soon he smirked  
"**You wanna know you earn it toots"**  
But how badly would she wanna know what he done?


	14. Chapter 14

Laceys View:

**Lacey laughed she had to admit this guy gave nothing away who was he? because clearly he was hiding more than his looks. he was more than just the simple guy he looked like she smirked and pulled in closer to him. she had a way with men she knew how they liked to be handled from her years as a hooker but she looked at him smirking her hands moved to her guned pocket and instead of his 'gun'(dick) poking her. she was poking in,  
"or i just force it out of you"  
she did a little girl lost pose as she looked at him licking her lips her confidence didnt match how she felt about herself, but she never showed weakness. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Wades View:**

**Looking straight down at the pretty female Wade just held a smirk, he didnt move but only stood in place as she came in closer to him.  
"Force me? Nah cupcake might wanna try a bit harder..."  
He then added soon after in a soft whisper.  
"But forcing sounds kinky. and i warn you now you dont want to get involved with me like that..."  
His smirk grew bigger but he was in a way telling the truth the guy was fucking crazy **


	16. Chapter 16

**Laceys View:**

**Lacey wondered if this had being a good idea. he clearly didnt look scared so she wondered weather he was gonna oull some stunt right back.. she smirked as his whisper feel softly against her ear.  
"you seem like the type of guy who likes a bit of force.."  
she said smirking and she looked down watching him smile she didnt like to go head on with someone she knew nothing about she looked at him.  
"and why wouldnt i get involved with you...? like that" **


	17. Chapter 17

**Wades View:**

**"Maiinly because this will happen"  
Takiing a gun from behind him Wade aimed it at a speeding car and with one bullet he shot through the window, the car turned on its side and rolled as it crashed and wade watched with a huge grin.  
"BULL YA! Now that is what im talking about yo!"  
He said as he laughed.  
"I know...such a cool shot...it was...thank you thank you...i could so do it again...ya ha...yaha...ya hah...dont make me shoot you...fine i will later"  
Looking at lacey he smirked.  
"Wade said Hi"  
He was now out of caring as he walked down the street.  
"Bitch follow before i kill you"  
He said and he wasnt joking it seemed. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Laceys View:**

**Lacey moved out of his way as she almost stood behind him her gun against her chest she watched him. aim. shot and hit the traget she opened her mouth and laughed slightly, but he seemed to be giving himself glory Lacey laughed slightly watching him.  
"that was...awesome"  
she thought she wondered just how he'd learnt to do that she wanted to know how to aim she smirked as he yelled for her to follow calling her a bitch she was mad for a moment but she followed anyway shoving her gun in her pocket. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Wades View:**

**Looking at her wade raised an eyebrow he didnt expect her to reply the way she didnt infact he thought she'd freak and rush off in a hurry.  
"Waita sec...awesome?"  
He said to her as he held his gun in his tight grip. A few people were screaming in the back ground as he killed a guy but that was the lest on his mind.  
"Aint you meant to be running away and i chase after you and freak you out? ...Yeah she she be that's what im saying...oh totally..."  
talking to himself was a thing most people who knew him, got use too. But this pretty female seemed to enjoy wha he done **


	20. Chapter 20

**Laceys View:**

**Lacey looked at him and smiled shrugging - she wondered if this was the right thing to do after all she had just run off with a guy she didnt even know. she smiled.  
"yes.. awesome"  
she said , and as he held his gun her eyes were drawn to it she held on to hers tighter watching him kill a guy she shrugged because she couldnt really talk she often killed cabbys so she didnt have to pay the fare. she looked around then back at him.  
"wait..are we like on MTV or something?"  
she said looking around then back at him wondering if he had just said that to her because he seemed to be talking to someone esle. **


End file.
